


ᴏʜ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴏʟ ᴅᴀʏs

by stuckinlineblues



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinlineblues/pseuds/stuckinlineblues
Summary: Lord Boxman has erased the memories of the plaza folk and those who occupy there; including our very own and centered A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon. When they re-meet, may they dig deeper into their relationship with this new beginning handed to them?!Deja voo references!





	ᴏʜ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴏʟ ᴅᴀʏs

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely going to turn out to be an ongoing story mm YUMMY 

A real magic skeleton's POV

Curled up out in the cold, damp rain, I commenced to the sensation that followed close near the feeling of loneliness and isolation. Unaccompanied and loathed, wholly and downright shut off from society. The sematic setting I was surrounded with only meant but a blur to me as I focused on my knees and sat still, thinking with dissipation following the other hopeless emotions that accompanied me and my thoughts. I heard a heavy tipper-tapper struck the ground, automatically assuming it to be the pouring driblets of wetness that amplified my comfortability to a negative. As the noise grew louder, I thought once about leaving, unclear of how in advance I was exactly planning to manage to pick my feet up long enough to make it overlong to my shelter and familiarity. Before this decision in which swam through the dark pool beyond my skull came into place steady, I felt a warm hand set itself nervously on my shoulder. "U-uh-uh-h... Are you, like...? Okay, or something?" An uneasy casual teen-like voice drew from the mysterious man's lips. I twisted my head, only to see a bear, a life-like bear, one steadying himself with none but two feet that gave a vibe that shouted out; 'It's okay, you can trust me as for I mean no harm,'. I blinked as I adjusted my field of vision. "I, uh, saw you out in the rain and I mean, and gosh, it's pretty cold. Would you like- to catch a ride with me?" The anonymous bear reached his fuzzy brown arm out open and vulnerable for capture.

"Um," I began to ready my reply, stunned by the almost prompt emotions of faith and security. "Y-yeah, um, thanks dude. I usually don't do this kinda stuff but, I'm pretty desperate, actually." I accepted his offer, giving into and allowing his grasp to make my finger-bones shudder with warmth and a sense of safety entering my magical frame.

After I stood up, the freezing sensation instantly got my attention faster than you could snap your fingers. "Also, name's Brandon! You should prooooobably know that, huh? C'mon, you can hitch a ride with me over here."

Brandon, that name. Something about it rang a bell; I could've swore I've heard it at an approximate period of time; meticulously and precise for my part. "Over where?" I asked, searching through the thick rain for some kind of sign. I supposed Brandon could've seen it better than I; him being closer to the target location and car.

"Right...." I heard a click. "Here!" Next thing I knew, I was flying into a seat coated with phony leather interior to my surprise and expatriation. My skeletal figure fell to smithereens, winded in relief as the bones found their place back together. "Woah, dude, you're light. Do you work out?" Brandon bluntly asked me, agape as he did so. I rolled my eyes and huffed a little, only appearing aggressive surface-wise as I struggled to hold in my laughter bubbling from beneath at the stranger's seeming dorkiness and cluelessness. Brandon jumped in after me, taking the role of the driver.

"Um... Not to be rude, but, do you have your license?" I enquired, sweating blithely.

"Yeah, but so what if I don't? After that performance, you'd be killing me to say an accident would do you any harm!" Brandon reasoned, imprudent but sensibly in a way as if the brown and pudgy figure acquired evidence to support his abrupt claim. "So, you're basically, like, a real magic skeleton, huh?"

I blushed as my two finger-tops rushed together like magnets. "Yes, a-actually, that's my name. A Real Magic Skeleton, I mean. I know, it's-"

"Woah-ho! A Real Magic Skeleton? Well, what do you usually go as? There's like, no way I could ever say that!"

"You just did. Oh, and guess what? That's exactly what people have called me my whole life, so, get creative."

"Well, how about... Magi!" A lightbulb went off in the soft bear's developing cranium.

"Well, um, I don't see why not, man." I shrugged, astonished at how quickly Brandon became so seemingly comfortable and reversely shy with me. Once more, I shivered at the sound of a name. Someone had called me Magi before, I just struggled to put my finger on who. Could it have been my Mom? No, that wasn't it. Not at all, how aggravatingly frustrating.

Brandon momentarily snapped me out of my identification trance. "Alright, great! Now, could I get your adj'?"

"Uh...Far away, dude."

"Oh... Like, how far away?"

I raised a single eyebrow. "That depends. Got enough gas to drive across the world?"

"Well, n-no..."

"Great! Then it's settled. I'm a goner."

"Nonsense! You can totally crash at my place till tomorrow morning!" Brandon blurted out without much obvious thought put into his words, no intuitions of regret followed after he finished talking.

I accepted cautiously, not really suspecting anything out of the ordinary and or malice in his intentions. We stayed inaudible for a great portion of the drive to his household, nervous concerning the stillness as it hadn't been before. "Soo..." I spoke up, hoping to pry outside the muted zone.

"Yeah, what's up? Oh, and what's with that cheating senses?"

"Excuse me?"

"Woah! I just meant, like, how can you see... or hear me right now? Without the usual ears and eyes. If you don't mind me asking,"

"Aw hell, I don't know." I wrapped my arm around the chest area where my bust would be located if had. "I'm seriously just a real magic skeleton, dude."

Brandon retained an outright expression for a few seconds, only just after, slamming the breaks and smiling kindheartedly as of at our arrival. "Welcome in!" Brandon shouted subsequently after us two entered the welcoming shelter the bear had provided, almost thrilled to have visitors since for so long. Sitting pleasantly to the ground was a warm setting crafted of classical colored wood.

"Ooo, pretty nice place dude!" I spoke out with praise flooding my talk as I followed Brandon close behind.

"Thanks, made her from scratch!"

I had a mass amount of trouble believing that he'd have the will to accomplish that kind of tearing task, keeping my mouth shut nevertheless. He was covered from head to toe in thick brown fur, making me question the presence of the fireplace that made me practically melt when I tip-toed even remotely stepped near its loud blaze. A roaring fire, simply sitting there in the open-area of the cabin-like structure. It was fairly concerning to me that the alarming mass of heat was surrounded by all of that forest grown wood, although I was able to hold back from picking on it. "So... Do you just want me to go to bed, or what?" I asked, turning to the couch and readying myself to drop on it.

"Wo-woah! That's where I sleep, dude!" Brandon caught me facing down to the plush surface.

"Huh, what? Then where the hell am I supposed to sleep?!"

"Pshh, the bedroom in the hallway, of course. Chill out."

"Wow, so if you have a bed, then, why don't you take a chance and sleep in it, huh? Couches were meant for awake time, by the way. Not a regular thing, man." I exhaled.

Brandon's eyes lit up as if he had struck gold, my slicing words being the shovel that committed the verbal crime. "Like, why would you not?! This place is a gold-mine!" Brandon exclaimed, reaching into the soft cushion and pulling out a stale pretzel, popping it in his mouth followed by an irritating crunch in motion.

"Gross." I thought out loud, and it honestly couldn't have been described with more appropriate wording.

Laying back casually and loosely, finishing up his relentless munching with a hardy gulp in conclusion. "But, like, if you'd be interested in getting yourself comfy on this couch then I'd be happy to turn on a movie or something for us."

"Mmm, that'd be pretty nice, dude! What 'you got? Guest's choice!"

Brandon chuckled with order to fill in any gaps in the conversation. "Alright, alright! We got Friday the Thirteenth! You like that? It's kinda spooky, but..."

My jaw fell agape at the mystical bear's ask. "Yeah, I love that movie. It's my favorite, h-how did you know?" I sat, stunned.

"Gah, relax... I just, felt like you did? I don't know, just a gut feeling." Brandon vaguely explained in a manner that clearly reflected an aura of spirits he'd experienced that had left him downright and utterly dumbfounded. Popping the movie disk into the displayer, the soft brown bear made a jester for the purpose of his valued guest's absolute and full comfortability. "There's blankets under there, you know." Brandon winked.

"Underwhere?" I blinked briefly, unmistakably irritated with my friend's vague jester.

Brandon fell on the floor, sobbing and laughing hysterically as the humor caught onto me and the contagious music, catching onto his childish laughter and embracing it. "Sorry, but this is a no blankets zone! I got my fur, which is total fuzz enough for this bear."

"Heh heh, yes, you say, but how will I stay warm exactly?"

"Don't worry, man! I got you covered!" Brandon said quick, pouncing on the couch with a noisy splat. He took no mind to his furry arms as he wrapped them around me, the warmth mostly transported straight up to my face and forming a noticeable shade of fluster.


End file.
